Rutina de dos
by HimeVampireChan
Summary: "¿Yo también soy un buen amigo?" Le pregunté curiosamente, Marinette me devolvió la mirada sorprendida. Marichat/Adrinette. Esta historia participa en el reto; "Travel with Chat Noir" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*


¡Wow! ¿Dos drabbles en dos días?. Esto no es correcto considerando que estoy trabajando en mi tesis de Licenciatura. En dado caso, esto solo me ha ayudado a aclarar mi mente para poder concentrarme mejor en mi trabajo.

Espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten.

Disclamer _: Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir_ es una obra perteneciente a _Thomas Astruc._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto;_

 _"Travel with Chat Noir"_ de _*-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*_

 **Rutina de dos**

 **Por: Himevampirechan**

La transformación se deshizo una vez que pise el suelo de mi habitación.

"Muero de hambre" lloriqueó Plagg flotando frente a mi "¡Quiero mi Camember!"

Caminé refunfuñando hacía el frigobar bajo el escritorio y tomé dos aros de queso. En un parpadeo Plagg los tomó y se retiró hacía el sofá para devorarlos.

"Si planeas seguir jugando al gato callejero con tu princesa, más te vale que el refrigerador desborde de queso" dijo hacía mi con la boca llena.

Ignorándolo me dejé caer sobre la cama; miré el techo dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a lo que el _kwami_ había dicho y no pude evitar sonreír.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Todo comenzó cuando apareció _Le dessinateur._

Después de liberar y purificar el akuma, corrí hacía casa de Marinette para asegurarme que se encontrara bien. Estaba preocupado por haberla dejado sola en _Notre dame_.

Corría por los tejados cuando la vi saliendo de la panadería y caminar hacía el parque de al lado. Parecía estar pensando en voz alta, no dejaba de susurrar cosas mientras miraba insistentemente el interior de su pequeña bolsa de mano.

Curioso, la seguí. Se sentó con un suspiro en la orilla de la fuente, parecía preocupada.

"¿Qué hace afuera tan tarde, princesa?" Pregunté parándome detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

"¡ _Chatnoir_!" Exclamó sorprendida volviendo la cabeza y levantándose de su lugar. Reí un poco ante su exagerada reacción, ella me dio una fea mirada antes de volver a sentarse, recargando su rostro en la palma de su mano.

"Necesitaba pensar" susurró. Me acuclillé junto a ella acicalándome gatunamente la cabeza.

"¿Sobre lo que pasó hoy?" Pregunté enderezándome ligeramente en mi lugar y abanicando mi cola "Tu amigo está seguro y bien"

"Lo sé" Marinette me miró de reojo y sonrió. Una sonrisa amable, tierna pero aun preocupada.

Esperé a que dijera algo más, que explicará su preocupación o que me pidiera que me fuera y la dejara sola pero no habló. Guardé silencio balanceándome ligeramente hasta que el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío me sorprendió.

Miré de reojo como ella dejaba caer su cabeza contra mi brazo con mirada distante. Comprendí que necesitaba pensar pero que en cierto modo mi presencia la calmaba.

Era una sensación extraña, considerando que todo sería diferente si supiera que yo soy el chico con el que normalmente no puede hilar una oración completa.

Siempre me he preguntado porque es tan tímida frente Adrien y no logro encontrar una razón. La familiaridad que Marinette parecía sentir con _Chatnoir_ me desarmó por un instante. Me agradó.

"¿Marinette?" pregunté inconscientemente. Ella se separó y me miró sorprendida. Quise golpearme a mí mismo, no se suponía que una persona que te acaba de conocer recuerde tu nombre tan fácilmente.

Respiré hondo intentando tomar el valor gatuno que mi mascara siempre me daba y sonreí presumidamente.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?" ella me miró con ojos enormes y confundidos.

Esa fue la primera vez que paseamos juntos por los techos de Paris. Esa noche no habló sobre lo que le preocupaba y yo tomé la decisión de no preguntarle. Cuando la dejé en su casa en la madrugada parecía mucho más animada.

Después de eso, mis visitas como _Chatnoir_ se hicieron más frecuentes y nuestros viajes nocturnos se volvieron comunes.

No me importaba tener que luchar contra el sueño en clases mientras pudiera escuchar las excusas que inventaba para calmar la curiosidad de Alya sobre sus siestas en la escuela.

Sin embargo, esta noche había sido el mejor viaje de todos.

Habíamos visto la vida nocturna desde el punto más alto del A _rc de triomphe de l'Étoile._ Para mi sorpresa ella había sacado de su mochila una bolsa llena de _croissant_ y un termo con chocolate caliente.

"¡Calma _Chaton_!" río ella cuando me estaba por comer el cuarto pan en un minuto "Ladybug va a patearme el trasero si engordas. No puedes eliminar akumas si ruedas en lugar de caminar"

"¿Engordar yo? ¡Jamás!" me defendí poniéndome de pie y realizando poses frente a ella "No importa cuánto coma, este cuerpo siempre se mantiene perfecto"

Marinette rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa. Me senté mordisqueando otro pan en silencio sin dejar de verla. Tenía curiosidad sobre algo.

"¿Cómo son tus amigos de la escuela?" Pregunté repentinamente, ella levantó sus ojos sorprendida hacía mí. Después continuó sirviendo el chocolate en la tapa del termo.

"Son buenas personas" Respondió estirando la taza hacía mí "A Alya, mi mejor amiga, ya la conoces. Es quien administra el Ladyblog."

Tomé la taza mientras ella hablaba, sonrió mirando el movimiento de la gente en la calzada debajo de nosotros. "Nino es divertido y muy noble. ¡Siempre puedes contar con su apoyo!"

Sonreí, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Mencionó a Rose, Juleka y Nathaniel, me contó sobre la relación entre Ivan y Mylene. Me explicó la pasión de Max por lo videojuegos y la de Alix y Kim por competir. Incluso llegó a comentar la extraña amistad entre Chloe y Sabrina.

"Y Adrien" dijo al final, bajando un poco su voz "Él es…"

Creí ver que se sonrojaba pero el reflejo de la luces de la ciudad no me dejó estar seguro. Esperé aguantando el aliento, ansioso de conocer la opinión que tenía de mi yo real.

"… Es un poco reservado pero siempre está dispuesto a participar, es generoso y amable. Siempre dice si algo no le agrada; es inteligente, comprensivo. Es un gran chico y… un buen amigo"

Terminó mirándome con una preciosa sonrisa. Desvié la mirada sintiendo como me sonrojaba. Tomé un sorbo del chocolate.

"¿Yo también soy un buen amigo?" pregunte, maldiciéndome por sonar demasiado tímido. Ella estiró su mano y acarició una de mis orejas, instintivamente me recliné ante su toque.

"¡Por supuesto que lo eres _minou_!" Y besó mí mejilla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Marinette piensa que soy buena persona" susurré con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente "No puedo esperar para verla mañana"

Plagg bufó fuertemente desde el sillón, yo solo le ignoré.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Muchas gracias por leer. Si te gusto no dudes en enviar algún review diciéndomelo.

Eso realmente me ayudaría a esforzarme más en mi tesis.

Un abrazo.


End file.
